1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical transmission-type head mounted display apparatus which enables a user to see an outside view, and a method of controlling the head mounted display apparatus.
2. Related Art
As one of head mounted display apparatuses worn on the head, an optical transmission-type head mounted display apparatus, which enables a user to see an outside view together with an image when the user wears it, has been known. The optical transmission-type head mounted display apparatus causes the user to see a virtual image by generating image light which shows an image, such as video content, and guides the generated image light into the eyes of the user using an optical projection system or a light-guiding plate. Meanwhile, in this specification, the virtual image which is seen by the user using the head mounted display apparatus is appropriately referred to as a “display image”.
In the optical transmission-type head mounted display apparatus, when the display image is large, there are cases in which it is difficult for the user to see the outside view due to the influence of the display image. Here, a technology has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-92810) which makes a user easily see text and diagrams without damaging the visibility of an outside view by changing the color of a background section when an image which includes the background, the text, and the diagrams is displayed in an optical transmission-type head mounted display apparatus.
However, in the above-described optical transmission-type head mounted display apparatus in the related art, there are cases in which it is difficult for the user to see the outside view with regard to text and diagram sections.